


A Glitch

by hinamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Violence, manga ending, mostly angst, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki looked up into Hide's warm, chocolate brown eyes. "I..." He hesitated, unsure where his words were coming from. "I feel like I need this. Like I miss you. I just want to stay like this for a while."</p><p>Hide nodded, the action slow and deliberate. "That..." The light in his eyes faded, just the slightest bit.</p><p>"That makes sense."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glitch

_The human brain is similar to a biological computer. Its neurons create connections, allowing the brain to function, and are constantly humming with electrical energy. The brain is constantly calculating, even when you are unconscious, performing reflexive actions and those necessary to live. Modern computers can perform millions of calculations in seconds. The mind does the same._

_If a computer is given too many tasks at once, it will malfunction. Extreme stress has a similar effect on the human brain._

 

"Weird," mused Kaneki. "Hide, look at this article. It says that the brain is like a superpowerful biological computer..."

Hide rested his head against Kaneki's shoulder, peeking at the magazine. Recognition flashed through his eyes.

"I think I remember learning about something like that in psych?" He pressed his head closer to Kaneki's in an attempt to recieve his attention. "Now I have to go sit down somewhere and, like, think about the nature of my consciousness. You gotta stop reading incomprehensible stuff like that, it's freaking me out..."

"If your brain's a computer, Hide, it's a Windows 93 with a terrible pixelated Backstreet Boys background or something." Kaneki set the magazine on the table in front of them, eliciting a mock gasp from the golden-haired boy. "It's a miracle! The bookworm detaches himself from his lifeblood!"

He placed a finger back on the magazine.

"Geez, Kaneki, I take it back!" He snuggled closer to the silver-eyed boy, ruffling his fingers through his dark hair. "I just want to spend a little time with you."

Sighing good-naturedly, Kaneki sunk into Hide's embrace, nestling his head against his chest.

"Alright. But just for a bit, okay? It really is interesting."

"You wound me, 'neki." He lightly rubbed the other boy's back, affectionately stroking his hair with the other.

Kaneki looked up into Hide's warm, chocolate brown eyes. "I..." He hesitated, unsure where his words were coming from. "I feel like I need this. Like I miss you. I just want to stay like this for a while."

Hide nodded, the action slow and deliberate. "That..." The light in his eyes faded, just the slightest bit.

"That makes sense."

Kaneki sat straighter, meeting Hide's gaze directly. His eyes were filled with an unfathomable amount of loneliness, bordering on absolute despair.

 _No._ Kaneki's mind was rejecting the expression so plainly written on Hide's face. _This is wrong. Hide shouldn't look like this. He can't look like that. He can't._

He tugged lightly at Hide's shirt, anxiety quickly rushing into his chest. "Hide, please, what's-"

"Ken."

Hide looked two-dimensional, paper-thin, like something that could be torn in half.

_No. No. No. This is wrong. Something's wrong, something's wrong something's wrong something'swrongsomething'swrongsomething'swrong-_

"Please, Kaneki. Come back. _Come back._ "

A tear rolled down his cheek. Halfway down, it stopped.

And disappeared.

He was alone.

 

Kaneki tried to open his eyes. He quickly found that he couldn't, for the simple reason that they were not there.

Sticky warmth was trailing and dripping down his cheeks. His head felt numb. His mouth tasted metallic. His brain felt like a vicious, feral animal in the process of being shackled and chained. He couldn't move or feel any of his extremities. His chest felt utterly empty.

_Am I dead?_

Sounds floated to him, fuzzy and vague, the sounds of burning buildings, sirens, equal parts screaming and manic laughter. The sounds of battle.

 _Disgusting_ , the right side of his brain said to the left.

He no longer had control over his own thoughts. His mind began to scream at him, the paralyzing numbness quickly overtaking his entire body.

Then, a paroxysm of pain, sweeping through his being. He convulsed. Retched. Everything, _everything_ hurt. Blood leaked from his mouth. And, he noticed now, from everywhere else. There was nothing left for him but the screaming and the wretched, unbearable agony.

He gladly welcomed death.

 

_The human brain is similar to a biological computer. Its neurons create connections, allowing the brain to function, and are constantly humming with electrical energy. The brain is constantly calculating, even when you are unconscious, performing reflexive actions and those necessary to live. Modern computers can perform millions of calculations in seconds. The mind does the same._

_If a computer is given too many tasks at once, it will malfunction. Extreme stress has a similar effect on the human brain._

_The mind, when overwhelmed with emotion or pain, will make fatal errors, just as a computer does when forced to put forth an impossible amount of energy. It will create connections that do not exist. Paths that lead nowhere._

_Simply put, the brain will glitch._

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to write artsy deep stuff* i just *clenches fist* am so terrible
> 
> im probably sorry about this idk


End file.
